A Brush With the Wheezes
by OneFairDaughter
Summary: Sophia Eden, a character I created, takes up the job of assistant to the Weasley twins over her Spring Break holiday.


Instead of going home to my family for spring break or flying off to some exotic vacation spot I was in search of a job. I did not have to stray too far from Hogwarts. At the momentous age of seventeen I stood facing yet another completely new and somewhat frightening experience. That breathless, shy state associated with uncertainty and new introductions was only an initial feeling that faded quickly.

"You haven't unlocked the first latch. The second won't open unless the one before it is unlocked first." There was a shuffling sound, a muffled sigh of frustration as I stood on the other side of the orange tinted glass door. The shade was pulled down and all I saw were shadows moving behind it. Or should I say squirming. I tightened my grip on my suitcase and shifted my weight.

"_Experience the real world, Sophia. Step outside and see what it's really like._" My father's voice echoed in my head. Then Professor McGonagall's; "_What do you want to do after Hogwarts? What do you want to be, Miss Eden?_" A magnificent witch, a brilliant witch, a wonderful representation of the beauty of magic. "_Brilliance? I know just the place for you._" Was the excited whisper of my brother Theo in the library last week. It was his whisper that led me up to the strang shopstep of Diagon Alley.

There was a click and ding as the door was finally unlocked and opened. I blinked, staring at the two grinning, freckled faces that greeted me.  
"Excellent! You're here!"  
"Earlier than we had expected."  
"But excellent! Very good! Welcome!"  
"Please come in, Sophia, isn't it?"  
I nodded and attempted an affirming smile.  
"I'm Fred." The one on the right said. "And this is"  
"George!" Their hair was rumpled; flat in some places and poking out in weird angles elsewhere. Clearly they had woken up not too long ago. They stepped back in unison as I entered.  
"Haven't kept up with dusting the shelves otherwise there would be more of a sparkle."  
"We always have costumers roaming and we very well can't be roaming about with a feather duster in hand."  
"That's not the kind of image we want to associate with our business." Fred made his way to the light switch and an orange glow spread throughout the space. The colors were magnified in the new shade; they gleamed with inviting schemes of tricks and toys. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face.  
"Impressive." I commented. My first word! I can speak!  
"Imagine waking up to this everyday." George replied. I giggled, realizing that the twins' really were in love with nothing other than humor and fun.

"Would you like a grand tour?" George came round and took my things. "Gryffindor, I see." He said, noticing the house emblem on the corner of my favorite sweater.  
"No one other than a lion would ever be allowed to participate in our little project here."  
"Then I consider myself lucky." I replied and followed them through a back door and up a case of creaky, wood steps.  
"Not lucky, but made for this type of thing." Fred said, trailing behind me. We ascended to a small but homely apartment. The kitchen was empty while the living area was cluttered with all sorts of things. There was a brown velvet sofa, patched here and there with different colored fabrics. Instead of books there were all sorts of toy like gatchets on the wall shelves that extended half the length of the room. A black table, the size of a twin sized bed only much higher, stood against the farthest wall. It hosted a myriad of unique objects; a glass beaker full of blue liquid, a deck of cards that continued to stack and tumble then stack again, a bird's nest full of black and white speckled eggs. The eggs were vibrating with a low sounding buzz. Then the beaker began to fill up with the blue substance, only this time it was a liquid and began pouring over the edge with a whistling sound. Fred dashed over, flicked the glass and the blue bubbled down slowly.  
"Products in the process of perfection: I suggest you avoid this area."  
I was immediately taken in with the lifestyle of the twins. Not only where they successful but where successful at doing what they are most passionate about.

There was a simple room (what used to be a closet) set aside for me. George set my things within. I peered through to doorway to see a lopsided night table and a small bed covered by a faded, hand stitched quilt.  
"Mum, made that." Fred indicated.  
All awkwardness vanished in the presence of their boundless energy and positive, if not taunting humor. I began to feel privileged to have been allowed such a job, instead of nervous of the circumstances. I didn't know the first thing about pranks and the like, though in comparison to the Weasley twins no one really does.

There was a moment of silence, probably only awkward for me, that was finally interrupted by a stomach's growl. It began in a low tone that rose to a squeal before stopping. Fred glanced to George.  
"What? Its only a natural reaction when mum's been brought up. You don't realize how much you miss your overbearing mother until you feel starved without her constant food."  
"Plus, we're not the best of cooks so generally we're pretty hungry."  
_You poor boys!_ I wanted to exclaim but I refrained from such maternal induced nonsense.  
"I make some mean pancakes. If you want I could whip some up for you. Consider it part of my introduction." I surprised myself with the outgoing offer. My random shyness was countered by the unformailty, rather open situation. Also, I could already tell I would feel very comfortable during my week long stay.  
The three of us moved to the small kitchen. All the cupboards were empty but two. One contained boxes of various instant meals. The other – a small collection of mismatched dishes. I proceeded to mix the batter, wand in hand, while Fred and George watched from their seats at the table.  
"We don't even know how to cook _with_ magic. Peeling potatoes however is one of our many skills." Fred said.  
"Right, if it doesn't explode, entertain, or break rules you won't do it." I replied without looking up.  
"Exactly! You're catching on quick! You'll be a Weasley Brother's wizard in no time!"  
The rest of the morning passed quickly. After breakfast the twins shoed me the ropes around the shop. As they explained I would work the counter – they expressed the importance of having to be out on the floor, playing the roles of charismatic salesman and owners. The poster boys for their own company, how convienent.

"We wouldn't usually take on another staff member as the system we have around here works best based on our own brains."  
"But Spring Holiday is our busiest time of year." Just as he said that George turned the OPEN sign to face the street through the window. The small silver bell above the door twinkled with carnival like music. The twins became the ring masters as the crowd of costumers began to enter. The shop became a circus of sparks, snaps, oooohs and aaaahhhs. Children spun about, playfully intertwined between the displays. There was no limit as they reached for boxes – grasping endless amusement within their tiny hands. I was surprised to see even adults come inside, making purchases on their own behalf and conversing excitedly with the twins.

By noon the register was full. I looked at the drawer, eyes wide but there was no way for me to get their attention. I bit my lip and shut the gold box. The next in line laid a deep brown cloak upon the counter.  
"Gift for a friend." A calm, weary voice spoke. My eyes rose to a face once familiar. It was like looking at the placid moon when it appears full in the sky after a month of slivers or clouds.  
"Professor, good day." A smile beamed across my face, releasing lines of concentration.  
"No, no. That title is not longer appropriate. Address me only as Lupin, please." I collected the cloak, raising one eyebrow at its purpose.  
"Fake invisibility. Put it on and you are visible to everyone but yourself." I entered the price, pausing to again raise an inquiring eyebrow.  
"For a friend?"  
"I very close friend I've known for many years now, my other half I guess you could say." As he spoke I folded the cloth carefully. I tied it with twine, place it in a boc and handed it to him.  
"It was good to see you, sir….er, Lupin. DADA isn't the same without you. I really only enjoyed and did well in the class when you instructed it. But I'm sure you're doing much more important things now. Regardless, I hope all is well." Sincerity flowed in my voice. He took the box and his hazel, tormented eyes glazed with a small radiance of happiness. He smiled at me and chuckled, ready to hand me his total for the purchase.  
"I have hardly had as much enjoyment since then either. Glad to see you in such a place. Don't be fooled – these boys really are geniuses. Never doubt the genius of yourself either."

And I didn't, not after that moment. If ever I felt that brilliance was hardly measured in the face of passion I was proved wrong. The one week I spent working at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes deeply affected my character. Seeing the twins, of such light hearts seriously pursue what they love and were destined without the loss of fun reassured me that when the time came for me to leave Hogwarts I would not loose the chance of having what I desire fulfilled.


End file.
